


Leaving

by Mint_Deerlove



Series: The Path of light series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gajevy Week, Gale - Freedom, Gruvia Week, Leaving Home, Nalu Week, Slight Nali, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Deerlove/pseuds/Mint_Deerlove
Summary: The feeling are getting intense. Has their new Path finally shown?...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's part 2 but it showed as part 3

"Do you think Lucy will hold a grudge against us?" Happy asked. Worry masking his face. 

"I don't know Happy," Lisanna thought ", the Lucy in Edolas didn't really hold grudges. But I guess the Lucy here may be different to the Edolas. Besides you guys have known her for longer, so what do you think?" She turned towards Natsu, expecting him to give some sort of sign.

"Oi Natsu are you thinking?" Happy asked.

"Yeah..." he mumbled back.

"Be careful you might hurt yourself." Natsu pulled a face at Happy leaving Lisanna to laugh. 

The Guild doors opened. Revealing Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and Carla. Though nobody noticed them, as usual. "Hey Natsu, Lucy's here. Do you think we should ask her?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, though I doubt she'll hold a grudge against us!" he grinned his infamous grin and started towards Lucy. Happy flying next to him. Lisanna gazed on and smiled a weak smile  _Good luck Natsu, Happy. I'm so glad I'm back at home..._

A storm started outside, the rain hammering at the doors and windows of the Guild. Members complained rudely about it, causing Juvia to tremble. The storm increasing in its rage.

"Heya Lucy!" Natsu smiled as he stood infront of their table. 

Lucy looked up and sighed from the light conversation they were just having. "What do you want Natsu, I really don't want to talk to you..." she said quite agitated. 

"Why Lusheee? Is it about yesterday?" Happy complained.

"As a matter of fact yes it is. It's hurt my feelings quite a bit and I'd highly appreciate it if the two of you would leave me alone!" Lucy raised her voice through gritted teeth. In an attempt to soothe her raging anger.

"We're sorry Lucy, but we want to spend more time with Lisanna and this seems like the best option..." Natsu apologied.

"Oh so ignoring us for a month wasn't enough?!" Lucy half yelled, begining to catch attention of some of the Guild.

"I don't see what's wrong with catching up with a friend is?!" Natsu yelled.

The Guild had their full attention on them.

"I never said there was nothing wrong with that. I just, we just don't like being ignored for a month by the Guild...it hurts and it upsets me." Lucy retorted, as she stood up to return Natsu a glare as well.

"Lucy we didn't mean to ignore you.. we, we just missed Lisanna...and. We came to say sorry." 

"Sorry doesn't fix feelings all the time Natsu. I just want you to leave me alone for now."

"Oh is it attention you want?! All hail Queen Lucy! You're such a attention seeker Lucy..." Natsu shook his head in rage.

"I only like it to know that others know that I at least exist!" tears were building up at the edges of her eyes. Threatening to come out, but she refused.

"Oh does this have to do with when you were little Lucy? Well guess what, grow up we're in the real world now. You need to learn to adapt to life! If you're gonna still be a brat then you might as well run back home to daddy and let him marry you off to some rich guy. 'Cause it's quite clear you don't belong here!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Wasn't he supposed to be her Nakama. Did everyone else in the Guild think this as well?... "That was a personal matter Natsu... I told you to never bring it up...ever" she let the tears fall and trace the shape of her cheeks.

"Natsu-San?" Wendy asked. Horrified by him.

"What is it Wendy?"

"w-why? How could you say that to Lucy-San?" 

Natsu stood confused. "What do," then everything rushed back to him "- oh shit! I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to say that!" He quickly covered the space between them and touched her shoulder. But was taken aback when she slapped his face.

Hard.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she yelled, her head bowed. Anger stank in the air around her. She was consumed by rage.

Lisanna saw the action and became enraged. "Don't touch my boyfriend!" She yelled getting off her seat and bored holes at Lucy.

"I don't care if he's you're boyfriend!" Lucy yelled back. Looking up at Lisanna. 

Never had they seen the blonde so upset and angry at the same time. The atmosphere was tense, anger wafted through the air.

"Uhhhh... Why is the rain so depressing? Maybe it's the atmosphere that's causing this." Gray thought aloud. 

"J-Juvia is sorry! Juvia was sad that a-all of Juvia's friends were ignoring Juvia a-and." she burst into tears and covered her face.

"Alright that's it! I've had enough of this drama!" Gajeel stood up. 

"Like you have a say in it metal head!" Gray bellowed.

"Shut it Gray! You're only making it worse!" Wendy yelled. Everyone gasped at her.

"We-Wendy did yo-" Natsu stuttered but was interrupted.

"Shut up Natsu! You've already kicked off the drama today! I though Fairy Tail was all about being their for your Nakama wasn't it?" Wendy asked Natsu.

"Well yea-"

"Then why did you ignore us?! You certainly wasn't there for your Nakama. And then you want to insult us. You know what? I'm done with this! Gajeel-San I think we should just leave for now." Wendy suggested. The Guild was in shock. 

"What but Wendy!" Levy panicked.

"This ain't your place to say anything shrimp!" Gajeel said "Oi rain woman, bunny girl. We're leaving, unless you wanna get hurt worse.

And with that they were gone from the Guild.

"What just happened?!" They all looked to see a furious Erza at the Guild's entrance.

"Oh-uhhhh Erza..."

"Did you upset them!" She yelled, threatingly pointing her sword at Natsu.

"It wasn't just me Erza, the whole Guild hurt them... we all ignored them and their more affected than we thought..." Erza dropped her sword and lowered her head.

"What have we done..."

 

 

 

Gajeel stopped walking at Magnolia Park. "Alright, pack your bags and meet me at the train station in an hour." 

The rest of the group perked up. "Why Gajeel-kun?" Juvia timidly asked. 

"We're leaving Fairy Tail for good," he smirked and looked up ", to find our true Path of Light...."


End file.
